Network identification and time zone (NITZ) is a cellular network feature that provides time information to a mobile station (MS). In 2G and 3G networks, NITZ is accomplished by sending messages including time information to the MS. However, the messages including time information are optional. Accordingly, it may be impossible for a MS to correctly set its time.